Siloxane resins of the general formula RnSiO(4-n)/2, where R is an alkyl group and n is generally less than 1.8, are an important family of silicone polymers because of their utility in many commercial applications such as adhesive compositions and coatings applications. One particular subclass of siloxane resins, known as MQ resins (since they comprise primarily of “M” units of the general formula R3SiO1/2 and “Q” units of the general formula SiO2), have found utility in cosmetic formulations. In particular MQ resins are commonly used in “extended wear” or “transfer resistant” cosmetic formulations. In these formulations, MQ resins enhance the substantivity of the pigments or other formulation actives to skin after application creating a longer lasting, and hence extended wear product.
Representative examples of transfer resistant cosmetic compositions using MQ resins are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,071,503, 6,074,654, 6,139,823, 6,340,466, WO 97/17058, and WO 97/17059 which disclose compositions comprising the combination of organosiloxane resins and fluid diorganosiloxane resins with a volatile carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,747 teaches cosmetics with enhanced durability using a film forming agent from a pressure sensitive adhesive composition comprising a trimethylsilyl endblocked resinous copolymer, a silanol endblocked polydiorganosiloxane fluid, and a phenyl containing polysiloxane fluid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,103 and 5,733,537 teach a hair treating method for imparting curl retention to hair in which at least one film-forming ingredient is applied to the hair. The improvement utilizes as the film-forming ingredient an organosilicon compound which is a nonpolar silsesquioxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,816 discloses cosmetic compositions having improved transfer resistance comprising: a) from about 0.1-60% by weight of trimethylated silica, b) from about 0.1-60% by weight of a volatile solvent having a viscosity of 0.5 to 100 centipoise at 25° C., c) 0.1-60% by weight of a nonvolatile oil having a viscosity of 200 to 1,000,000 centipoise at 25° C., d) 0.1-80% of a cosmetically acceptable carrier.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,837,223 and 6,036,947 teach transfer resistant high luster cosmetic stick compositions comprising, by weight of the total composition: a) 10-70% of a volatile solvent having a viscosity of 0.5 to 20 centipoise at 25.degree. C., b) 0.5-40% of a guerbet ester, and c) 0.1-20% of a siloxysilicate polymer.
GB 2,319,527 discloses fragrance releasing non-volatile polysiloxanes based on a high molecular weight polydiorganosiloxane compounds where at least one or more of the organic substituents of the polymer is a radical derived from a fragrant alcohol.
Japanese examined patent publication 1994-72085 teaches makeup cosmetic compositions having improved water resistance and durability containing an organic silicone resin, a volatile silicone oil, and a make up powder.
While the use of MQ resins in cosmetics have led to formulations having extended wear or transfer resistance, a need exists to alter the properties of the siloxane resins used in such formulations. In particular, films of MQ resins used in these formulations can have a matte finish and are brittle. Thus, there is a need for improved siloxane resins that offer at least comparable extended wear and transfer resistance properties of the MQ resins presently used in cosmetic formulations, but having improved gloss (i.e. non-matte), are still non-tacky, and are more flexible. Furthermore, there is a need for resins in hair care formulations that improve the curl retention properties of hair following treatment.
The present inventors have discovered improved siloxane resin compositions by forming compatible blends of propyl silsesquioxane resins with MQ resins. The resulting siloxane resin compositions have improved physical properties. In particular, cosmetic formulations containing the present siloxane resin compositions have improved gloss and are more flexible than MQ resins alone, while maintaining their long lasting or wear characteristics.